Monitoring of signal processing within signal paths is often desirable in order to verify correct operation of the signal path. Monitoring the signal path may allow to determine a state of the signal path. This may be of interest, if a system relies on sensor data processed by a signal path in order to trigger safety measures. For example, in automotive vehicles, a steering wheel angle sensor provides information on a steering angle of the vehicle's steering wheel, which is used by an Electronic Control Unit (ECU) in order to control a driver for the mechanics of the steering system. In the event of an error or due to degradation of functionality within the signal path, wrong information may be submitted and the safety of the passengers of the car may be at risk. Therefore, safety relevant applications or systems in an automotive vehicle (e.g., electronic power steering) need to accomplish Automotive Safety Integrity Level D (ASIL D). That is, a single point failure metric above 99% and a latent failure metric above 90% is to be accomplished. Hence, there may be a desire to monitor a signal path in order to be aware of a state of the signal path.